


Run of Luck

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Lando, Han, and gambling.





	Run of Luck

Lando could feel the mood turning ugly. He looked, briefly, over at Han, who blinked twice.

"Come on. It's just a run of luck," he said, smile on and charm at the ready.

"Too much."

"Too lucky."

The words were warnings, as hands fidgeted toward belts and thighs, making Lando spread his hands. 

"If no one wants to buy back their stakes, I guess we'll call it here," he offered.

A lunge from one, and then the dance was on. Han and Lando concentrated on getting clear, while Chewie prepped the ship.

"Were you cheating?" Han asked later.

"Who, me?"


End file.
